My Worst Nightmare
by ShOrTsTaCk760
Summary: Riley has just found out about Buffy and Angel's relationship, and he's having trouble dealing. Riley POV, but don't worry, plenty of B/A goodness!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and/or storylines, and everything, as always, belongs to its rightful owners. I own nothing but the fiction itself.

Distribution: If you want, ask, and you may have.

Summary: Riley has just found out about Buffy and Angel's relationship, and is having a hard time dealing.

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at writing anything remotely sexual, so let me know how I did, please? Also, if you hadn't noticed, i'm not a huge Riley fan, so if you're on his team, you may wanna sit this one out. Or not, you know, I think it provides some insight, particularly in the last two paragraphs, as to why Riley did what he did in season 5, and why their relationship ended like it did. ALSO, THIS IS A FICLET. READ: SHORT! Only 550 words, wrote it in an hour, not even.

Rating: I'm having some serious issues rating this one. I think i'll go with T, like PG-15, maybe...

Pairings: B/R, B/A.

Feedback: I read and appreciate it all, guys, so take a minute to tell me what you think!

* * *

My Worst Nightmare

A Ficlet By: ShOrTsTaCk760

She has a scar, on her neck. A vampire bite. I think I know in my heart, that it is from him. Angel. Her demon lover.

I asked her about it once. She told me that a vampire had gotten his teeth into her one night on patrol. And, foolishly, I believed her. That was back when I thought she wouldn't lie to me. That she loved me and me alone. But I know better now. I know that people aren't always what they seem, and that things can change between two people in an instant. Things have certainly changed between me and Buffy. I tell her it is okay. I can deal. But I can't. I simply cannot just get over the fact that she was in love with a vampire. That she kissed his hideous face and smiled and laughed. That she allowed him to touch her. To be intimate with her. My worst nightmares used to be of Buffy getting killed by a vampire. Now they are of her making love to one. I close my eyes and I see it. In detail.

She presses her lips to his, opening his mouth and sliding her tongue in. His face changes and fangs emerge. She runs her tongue over one and he shivers. She slides her hands over his bumpy, disfigured visage, and down his shoulders. She unbuttons his shirt, from the top button to the bottom. It falls to the floor and she climbs up onto his lap, straddling his hips. His hands slide up her hips, and disappear under her thin shirt. I see them make their way up to her chest. I'm sure I must already be tossing and turning and sweating by now. And the worst is yet to come.

She grabs his shoulders and shoves him back onto the bed, onto red silk sheets. She grabs the hemline of her shirt and yanks it over her head, baring herself to him. She runs her hands through her hair, still straddling him. His eyes move up and down her body. From her face, flushed pink, down her smooth collarbones, over her black bra, and her flat stomach, to her hips and legs, still sheathed in jeans, to her red painted toenails, and then back up again. I feel dirty, with him looking at my girlfriend like that. She falls down on him, and his hands are all over her. Their lips locked furiously to one another's. And then he's on top of her, and I awaken with a start.

I'm breathing hard, and I cannot get the picture of them together out of my mind. I wonder if he gave her that scar when they made love. If he was kissing her neck, and he just forgot himself. I wonder if she asked him to do it. I wonder if she enjoyed it. Vampire bites are a strangely sexual thing to me, now that I know what I know about her. And I wonder what it would feel like, to be her. For fangs to sink into her neck, for him to suck the lifeblood out of her. I want to know how it felt. Why he has this power over her, this connection to her.

Maybe someday I'll find out.

THE END

* * *

Thanks for reading, and leaving your reviews!

Love you all! Mucho kisses!


End file.
